delisrealworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Real World: Las Vegas
is the fourth season of the reality show created by Swedish television producer Delilah Olofsson. It featured eight strangers living together in a luxury hotel suite in Las Vegas. It is the first season to take place in one of the Western states. Residence The cast lived in a two-story suite in the Mandarin Oriental hotel located on the Las Vegas Strip of Las Vegas. The suite included three bedrooms, two containing three beds and one containing two, a guest bedroom, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a dining area, a living area, and a balcony with a hot tub. The hotel is East Asian-themed and considered one of the most luxurious hotels in the world. The cast used the hotel's gym, pool, and spa frequently in addition to their restaurants and bars. Assignment For this season, the idea of making the cast work with a local organization was replaced with what was used in The Real World: New York where three jobs are available to the cast with them having to work with one of them. The jobs available was an employee at a local bar, an employee at a local hotel and spa, and an employee at a local casino. All of the cast members chose to work at the casino except for Catriona and Bre who worked at the hotel and spa. Zoë put her future on the show in jeopardy when she was fired from her job at the casino due to showing up to work drunk, but was given a chance to work at the hotel and spa with Bre and Catriona. Cast The cast featured eight strangers from across the country. Episodes After Filming The Reunion The Real World: Las Vegas Reunion ''was hosted by Anastasiya Misyakov and took place in New York, New York. It featured the entire cast talking about their lives after filming. Bre revealed that she is currently living in Beverly Hills and is not on speaking terms with Catriona or Eli. She currently works as a make-up artist. Catriona is living in London where she is studying to become an art therapist. She says that she enjoyed messing with Bre and thinks that she is not a good person at all. Eli is still living in Knoxville where he works at a gym. He says that he and Catriona hooked-up again after filming and he is now single. Eric is now living in New York City where him and his band was signed by an indie music label. They are currently working on their debut album. He states that he and Zoë have gotten together after filming. Zoë currently lives in New York City as well where she is working as a model. She hopes to find a job in nursing soon and is in a relationship with Eric. Kyle is living in Santa Fe, New Mexico and is close friends with Eric and Eli. He says he is no longer seeing Madeline. Madeline is living in Denmark with her father and says that hooking-up with Kyle was a mistake. She is currently dating a Danish man named Anders and is planning on staying in Denmark permanently. Matt has moved to Los Angeles since filming and is hoping to become a professional skateboarder. Other topics discussed at the reunion included Catriona and Bre's mutual hatred towards each other, Eli and Bre's relationship, Zoë's work experiences, Bre and Matt's relationship, Madeline and Kyle's relationship, Zoë and Eric's relationship, Catriona and Eli's relationship, Joey, and whether or not the roommates wished Bre left the house. Questions from viewers were also answered in addition to seeing unseen footage. The Challenge :Challenge in '''bold' indicates that the contestant was a finalist on The Challenge. Category:Seasons Category:The Real World Seasons Category:The Real World: Las Vegas